


A Love Sung in Four Seasons

by misura



Category: Dragon's Winter - Elizabeth A. Lynn
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 16:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Snowball fights and spring apples.





	A Love Sung in Four Seasons

_Winter_

While other boys his age made winged dragons appear in the snow, the son of Aum the steward got into a snowball fight with Dragon. It was, his mother thought, a poor testament to her skills at raising a child to behave with proper respect and the kind of manners that would see him lifted to a position where he need not worry about being fed or clothed.

"He started it," protested Azil, with an earnestness writ on his face that near-convinced his mother.

Still, Dragon was Dragon. "You should have let him finish it, too, then," said Aum. She was no stranger to courage or pride herself, but there were limits. One needs temper such things with common sense.

Azil's expression went sulky and stubborn. "That would have been cheating. Kaji's my friend."

Aum was no stranger to friendship, either, though she would never count anyone so different from her as Dragon was from her son among them. "Your Kaji is also Dragon."

"He's not 'my' Kaji," came the reply, too quickly, accompanied by a flush of Azil's cheeks.

Aum closed her eyes, praying the gods for patience if they would not show her the kindness. "Let us say no more on the matter for now. Come, let's get you warm again, before you catch a cold."

 

_Spring_

As all around them the country awoke from its slumber, shaking off the cold of winter, Karadur's expression when he regarded Azil Aumson went from fond to considering, while Aum the steward's mood went from worry to reluctant acceptance of what would be.

Had Azil not returned the looks, and the feelings behind them, she might have hoped; as it was, all hope was lost and so she resolved to make of it what she might.

 

_Summer_

The Keep's inner rooms stayed cool even on the most sweltering of summer days. Even so, Azil did not question Karadur's decision to go out riding, nor did he wonder at Karadur's reasons for trading the comfort of the Keep for the small discomforts that might be found in a tent and a too warm bedroll.

They went alone. This choice, too, Azil neither questioned nor wondered at.

"I will marry," said Karadur, after they had found a suitable place to make camp. "I will choose a wife, and show her the respect due her."

It was not, quite, the sort of talk Azil had expected. Being older than Karadur by three years, he imagined himself possessing some small amount of experience in matters such as the one he had both assumed and hoped might come to pass between him and Karadur tonight.

"Yes," he said, adding, after a short pause in which Karadur offered nothing, "I know." He did know, after all. Dragon must have an heir, and Karadur, Kaji, was Dragon. It was not so very difficult to add up these truths in his mind and realize what might be, and what might not.

Azil was reconciled, even content. He was young, still, as was Karadur. Adulthood and its responsibilities seemed a long distance off.

Karadur looked away, as if shy. "I would kiss you."

Azil smiled, making his tone light, and teasing. "I know that, too." He felt happy, and perhaps a little smug. Few might drive Dragon to shyness, however momentarily.

Karadur turned his head, and something flashed in his eyes. "Is that so? How wise you are, for your years, to know so many things, Azil. How fortunate I should find myself in the company of one so burdened with wisdom and knowledge. I marvel that your hair has not yet turned grey."

Azil's cheeks warmed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean - but surely you know what you mean to me, Kaji. We're friends; we would be lovers. We know one another's feelings. Why would there be any need to talk?"

Karadur regarded him, his eyes those of Dragon. "Suggest an alternative," he said.

Azil did so, without words.

 

_Autumn_

It was nothing new, to find Azil and Karadur in one another's company, yet no one could fail to detect the change in their relationship, the newfound closeness of lovers.

Had anyone but Dragon been involved, there might have been teasing. Azil's obvious happiness, combined with the sort of daze displayed by a man newly introduced to the pleasures people might find in one another's body, made him a very tempting target.

Dragon _was_ involved, though, and passionately so, by all accounts, and so temptation was for the most part resisted. 

The elder men and women of the Keep who had served Karadur's father looked at Aum with sympathy; a very few of the younger eyed Azil with a touch of jealousy, though none were so foolish as to attempt interference. Dragon had made his choice. There was naught to be done but live with it.


End file.
